You Dropped Something!
by ederralee
Summary: Jaehyun merasa hari ini hari tersialnya. Tapi, semua berubah saat ia bertemu pria itu. JaeDo! BL! WARNING INSIDE.


**You dropped something!**

Cast: Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung

Rated: K+

Length: Ficlet

Warning: Typo, YAOI, OOC, Gaje

Jaehyun rasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Pertama, mobilnya mogok saat perjalanan pulang dari kampus. Kedua, dia lupa membawa dompetnya karena dia hampir terlambat dan berangkat terburu-buru. Dan ketiga, baterai handphone nya habis, jadi dia tidak bisa menelepon temannya untuk menjemput.

Akhirnya dia meminjam kartu bus kepada pegawai bengkel tadi. Jangan tanya Jaehyun kenapa dia bukannya meminjam uang untuk naik taksi, tapi malah meminjam kartu bus. Karena dia juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Bus dengan tujuanb apartemen Jaehyun akhirnya tiba di halte. Karena hari ini sudah sore, bus menjadi lebih ramai, tidak tersisa bangku kosong untuk duduk. Dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan seorang pria.

Pria itu berambut ungu, mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama kali masuk bus. Rambutnya mencolok sekali. Pria itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Merasa ada orang berdiri disampingnya, pria itu menengok ke arah Jaehyun.

Tatapan kedua mata mereka beradu. – _mirip kelinci_ batin Jaehyundan dia tersenyum kepada pria itu, yang kemudian dibalasnya senyumannya oleh pria itu. – _manis sekali_ batin Jaehyun lagi, jantungnya berdesir hanya karena senyuman dari pria itu.

Pria itu kembali menatap ke arah jendela, dan menggunakan headsetnya.

Ah, sayang sekali. Jaehyun kan ingin melihat wajah manisnya.

Tak lama, Jaehyun mendengar senandung kecil dari pria itu. Suaranya merdu sekali, membuat Jantung Jaehyun berdesir untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana kalau bibir tipis pria itu mendesahkan namanya diatas ranjangnya?

Dasar Jaehyun, sudah berimajinasi yang _iya iya_ saja.

DRRT

Handphone pria itu bergetar, dan pria itu segera memeriksa handphonenya. Kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya.

 _Kim Doyoung_.

 _Ah, jadi namanya Kim Doyoung_ , batin Jaehyun yang mengintip nama yang tertera di kertas itu.

Jaehyun memperhatikan bagaimana raut berpikir Doyoung, dan baginya itu sangat lucu. Sehingga membuatnya kelepasan mendengus lucu, membuat perhatian Doyoung teralih.

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang lucu?" tanya Doyoung.

Jaehyun yang kaget karena pria itu berbicara padanya, terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat hal-hal yang lucu saja." Bohong Jaehyun.

"Hmm, begitu." Balas Doyoung "Oh iya, ini untukmu." Doyoung merogoh sakunya dan memberikan Jaehyun sebuah permen.

"Ah, terima kasih." Jaehyun mengambil permen itu. Dan saat jari mereka bersentuhan, Jaehyun merasa ada sebuah aliran listrik yang mengalir ke tubuhnya, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Oke, jadi Jaehyun rasa hari ini bukan hari sialnya. Lihat? Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang manis dan berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Bus akan tiba di halte, dan Doyoung bersiap turun di halte ini.

"Sampai jumpa." Sapa Jaehyun saat Doyoung berdiri.

"Eh? Sampai jumpa." Balas Doyoung kebingungan dan segera turun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bus, Doyoung berjalan ke arah apartementnya. Menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpanya.

"DOYOUNG- _SSI!"_

Tiba-tiba Doyoung merasa ada yang memanggilnya, sehingga dia menengok kebelakang. Dan melihat seorang pria putih berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Eh? Itu kan pria yang berdiri di bus tadi?

"Hosh hosh.. Doyoung- _ssi, k_ enapa kau jalan cepat sekali?" Jaehyun yang tiba didekat Doyoung terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, akibat berlari tadi.

"Memang cara jalanku seperti ini. Ada apa, ya? Dan darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Doyoung yang masih bingung.

"Doyoung- _ssi_ , kau menjatuhkan sesuatu!" seru Jaehyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Doyoung.

"Eh? Serius?" Doyoung panik dan menggeledah isi tas-nya "Tidak ada yang terjatuh, tuh. Barangku masih lengkap." Lanjutnya.

"Ada, aku yakin kau menjatuhkan sesuatu." balas Jaehyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Tidak!"

"Ada!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ada!"

Doyoung memutar matanya malas dan menghela napas. Lebih baik dia yang mengalah, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, baik. Benda apa yang aku jatuhkan?"

"Hatiku."

"..."

"Dan kau lupa membawanya."

WKWKWK. FF apa ini?!

Jangan tanya aku, aku juga ga tau.

Halo!

Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah me-review, favs, atau follow ff pertama aku. Makasih bangetttt, ga nyangka disambut dengan baik :")

Jadi, ayok kita ramaikan ff Jaedo! Hehehehe.

Oh iya, kapalku eh kapal kita berlabuh gengs. Pas SMTOWN in Seoul, astaga mereka gandengan tangan. KIW KIW :"))) terus pas Doyoung nge-mc di Inkigayo. Demi apa, pas Jinyoung ngomong sama Doyoung. ITU MUKANYA JAEHYUN KAYAK CEMBURU GITU DIBELAKANG! (maaf abaikan saja paragraf ini)

See you again!


End file.
